clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cream Soda
:This is the article about Rockhopper's delectable drink. For the protesting Benny haters, see CREAM SODA Party. Cream Soda is a pink-colored soft drink brought in by Rockhopper to Club Penguin Island. It was speculated that Rockhopper found this beverage during one of his travels across the world and brought barrels of Cream Soda for other penguins to enjoy. The drink was so popular, that the mainland and UnitedTerra demanded galleons of Cream Soda for their respective populations. However, a minor drawback is that Cream Soda is extremely volatile and is known to explode if it is shaken up. It's harmless when drunk by other creatures but while in a keg or container it can prove to be a powerful explosive - so powerful that barrels of Cream Soda have been used in mines, warfare, and even archaeology where a penguin may need a barrel to blow up a doorway, crevasse, glaciers, and other obstacles that prevent penguins from carrying out their jobs. Rockhopper loves the stuff, and has even served as an advertising mascot for Cream Soda. Because of the major popularity of Cream Soda, greenhouses and farms have been planted that strictly grow Soda Roots, which are the main herbs used to create Cream Soda. The Soda Roots are imported from Rockhopper Island, which grow in the dense forests and some grow near the beach. History Cream Soda was first introduced when Rockhopper came to Club Penguin. Originally, it was called "grog" according to Rockhopper since he usually ran out of drinks and supplies on The Migrator due to the intense heat on the way to and from Rockhopper Island. When he borded onto his island, he began collecting herbs and spices mixed with salt water to create a foul, yet edible drink. Because of Rockhopper's popularity, the Coffee Shop wanted to taste his grog and while they didn't like it, the Coffee Shop employees decided to try and enhance the drink's flavor. The saltwater was removed, but the original herbs Rockhopper used were still put in the drink. The end result was Cream Soda. Ingredients *x1 Soda Root *375ml Purified Water *50g Cane Sugar *50g Caffeine *10ml Pink Food Coloring Procedure #Finely chop the Soda Root, crushing it into fine pieces. #Place the Soda Root, Cane Sugar, and Caffeine in a bowl. Stir into a thick mixture. #Pour the mixture in a pan, allowing it to simmer and gain flavor. Once simmered, blanch the mixture by pouring it on a bowl on top of a bowl with ice. #Once cooled, add the water and food coloring, stir. #Place in the fridge to cool down. Stock Market The Stock Market is mostly affected by the cargo Rockhopper exports from Rockhopper Island. The quantity of Soda Roots depends on the weather due to Rockhopper requiring to sail all the way out to his island and then back to Club Penguin. If there's stormy weather, Rockhopper ends up losing cargo because the waves become more fierce during a storm and knock his ship about, causing some crates to fall into the ocean. Imports Exports *Decemborfest: It is supplied with millions upon millions of cream soda kegs. Description Cream Soda was first made in 1789 by Joshua Cream for the members of a famished exploration party. He found some strange looking roots by a frozen lake (Soda Root) and brewed them into a drink. It is now produced by the Cream Soda Factory near South Pole City and the one on Ed Island, and Rockhopper will do anything for it. It will usually cause a sugar rush. It usually comes in barrels. Trivia * It is known to explode if shaken up. * Cream Soda does not go well with robots. This was proved with Robo-Hopper Internal Links * Sodahopper * Rockhopper * Cream Soda Factory * Soda Root Category:Items Category:Food Category:drinks